Yu Yu Hakusho Karaoke
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: A bet is made, and the YYH cast has to sing. This is what happens when I get bored.
1. When Kurama sings Lucky

**Angela**: Hi everyone!

**Kurama**: Hello Angela.

**Anna**: OMG, is that Kurama!

**Angela**: Yes Anna, thats Kurama.

**Anna**: Oh Kurama, I could just die!

**Kurama**: Ummm, Angela who is this girl?

**Angela**: That's my friend Anna, from now on she's helping me make my stories.

**Kurama**: A pleasure to meet you Anna.

**Anna**: Oh Kurama... (faints)

**Angela**: Anna, hey wake up Anna!

**Kurama**: Anna are you okay?

**Angela**: Don't worry Kurama, she's gonna be okay, she's usually like that when she eats sugar, usually she would cope it but when she gets excited she faints cause she has diabetes.

**Kurama**: Poor Anna.

**Angela**: Well we're waisting time so let's get on with the show.

* * *

A young girl with blue hair stood beside another young girl with pink hair. Both are in sailor fuku uniforms and holding a microphone. 

Angela: Hello everyone, I'm Angela and this is Anna.

Anna: Hi, and we're standing outside that building we're the YYH gang is gonna sing.

Angela: Let's not waste anymore time, lets go in!

(meanwhile)

The whole YYH cast came and was getting ready to sing.

Yusuke: Why are we doing this again.

Kurama: Cause you made a bet with Anna that we had no fans and it trns out we do, so we had to stick with the bet.

Yusuke: (mutters) She cheated.

(door bursts open)

Anna: We're here, everyone!

Yusuke: Let's get it over with.

Angela: Okay, we're gonna randomly pick out a piece of paper from these two boxes, whichever name we pick has to sing the chosen song, got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Anna: Okay, now let's pick now... the one who's gonna sing is Kurama...and he's singing Lucky.

Kurama: You'll pay Yusuke.

Anna: Hey that rhymes.

Angela: Okay Kurama, the sooner you start the better.

Kurama: (grumbles)

(music starts)

This is a story about a boy named Dennis…

Early morning, he wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for his bath, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't he handsome, that intelligent boy?"  
And they say…

He's so lucky, he's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake him up  
And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't he handsome, that intelligent boy?"  
And they say…

He's so lucky, he's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

"Best actress, and the winner is…Dennis!"  
"I'm Koko from Demon World News standing outside the arena waiting for Dennis"  
"Oh my god…here he comes!"

Isn't he lucky, that intelligent boy?  
He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
If there's nothing missing in his life  
Why do tears come at night?

He's so lucky, he's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

He's so lucky,  
But she cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

(music stops)

Anna: That was great Kurama!

Angela: Agreed.

Yusuke: That was great Kurama, how'd you learn to sing!

Kurama: I don't really know.

Kuronue: Just as expected from my former partner.

Kurama: Kuronue, you're here, but how?

Angela: When we said whole YYH cast, we meant it.

Karasu: That was awsome Kurama.

Kurama: Um, thank you?

Anna: Back away Karasu, Kurama is mine.

Angela: Uh-oh, we will have a short break for a while, so see you on the next chapter.

Anna: You asked for it!

* * *

**Angela**: Well that was interesting. 

**Kurama**: I agree.

**Kuwabara**: Where's Anna.

**Angela**: Fighting with Karasu, that's why we had to cut of until the next chapter.

**Kurama**: Do you think she'll be fine.

**Angela**: She's a tough girl when it comes to getting what she wants, and R&R everyone.

**Anna**: (passes from Angela and gives her a piece of paper and runs off) DIE YOU STUPID FAG!

**Angela**: (sweatdrops and reads the paper) Oh, I forgot, I have an announcement for all YYH fangirls, (sorry fanboys) but please visit my profile and go to The YYH Fun Month with their Fans cause we really need your help in the characters, thank you for reading.


	2. The concert the fangirls passed out from

**Angela**: Hi again!

**Kurama**: Yusuke's gonna be dead later...

**Angela**: Don't take it out on him, he's still trying to figure out how to escape this bet.

**Yusuke**: Anna, what if I give you a free day with Kurama?

**Kurama**: Yusuke, don't you dare...

**Anna**: Oooh! That would be great!

**Yusuke**: In exchange for cancelling the bet.

**Angela**: Don't do it Anna! I you do, you'll never get to see my special surprise later.

**Anna**: I love surprises! I decline the deal Yusuke!

**Yusuke**: Curse you Angela.

**Angela**: I do not own anything!

**Anna**: On with the story!

* * *

Angela: We're back again and we have a special performance to give you. 

Anna: It's so awsome.

Angela: Well now, let's pick who has to sing.

Anna: And it's...Kuronue, and he's singing...Dirty Little Secret!

Kurama: Good luck, old buddy!

Angela: Since it's a special performance today, I'm gonna have, Karasu, Hiei, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi sing as a chorus!

Kurama: Great, I sang yesterday, and now I'm singing again!

Anna: Okay guys, go to the stage.

Karasu: Why?

Anna: Cause I said so, and if anyone disagrees, they will feel the wrath of my hammer!

Quickly, all the boys went to the stage, for fear of the hammer.

Angela: Okay, the rest of you, go take a seat on the left side.

Kuwabara: Why should we, wouldn't it be easier to sit on the front.

Angela: Well, we have special guest who's gonna join us.

Anna opened the door and in came a hord of fangirls.

Fangirl 1: We love you Kuronue.

Fangirl 2: Ahhhhh! Look girls, it's Kurama! (fangirl squeal)

Anna: Back off girls, Kurama's mine! (threatens them with a hammer)

Angela: Take a seat girls, so they can begin.

All they fangirls took a seat and the music started.

Kuronue: Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Kuronue fangirls: WE LUV YOU KURONUE!!!!!!!!!!! (fangirl squeal)

Kuronue: (sweatdrops)

Kurama: Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Kurama fangirls: GET HIM!!!!! (tries to jump on Kurama)

Anna: (knocks out all the fangirls that tried to jump on Kurama)

Angela: Okay...(sweatdrops)

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Yusuke, Hiei, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Dirty little secret

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Yusuke, Hiei, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: My dirty little secret

Over half the fangirls passed out because of screaming.

Angela: Kuwabara, call the ambulance!

Touya: Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Touya fangirls: TOUYA, YOU ARE SOOO HOT!!!!!! (hugs a Touya plushie)

Touya: (smiles for the fangirls)

Touya fangirls: (squezes the Touya plushie to tight that it falls apart)

Hiei: Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

Hiei fangirls: GO HIEI, YOU'RE NO. 1

Hiei: Hn

Hiei fangirl 1: Did you see how he looked at me!

Hiei fangirl 2: No he was looking at me!!

Hiei fangirl 3: Now, now girls, we all know that Hiei likes me the best..

Hiei fangirl 2: No he doesn't!

Hiei fangirl 1: Yeah!

Anna: QUIET DOWN OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY HAMMER!!!!!!

Hiei fangirls: ...

Karasu: I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Kurama: Dirty little secret

Karasu: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Kurama: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

Karasu and Kurama: My dirty little secret

Karasu and Kurama fangirls: SQUEAL FANGIRLS, SQUEAL!!!!!!!!

Yomi: Who has to know  
The way she feels inside

Shishiwakamaru: Inside

Yomi: Those thoughts I can't deny

Shishiwakamaru: Deny

Yomi: These sleeping thoughts won't lie

Shishiwakamaru: Won't lie

Yomi: And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

Yomi and Shishiwakamaru fangirls: GO YOMI! GO SHISHIWAKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Jin: Dirty little secret

Yusuke: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Jin: Just another regret

All the fangirls: IT'S YUSUKE AND JIN, WE ALL LOVE YOU!!!!

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Yusuke, Hiei, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Dirty little secret

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Yusuke, Hiei, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: My dirty little secret

Yusuke, Hiei, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Karasu, Touya, Kurama,Yusuke, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Youmi: Who has to know  
Who has to know

(music ends)

By the time they finnished, all the fangirls have completly passed out.

Yusuke: ...

Angela: Well that's all the time we have so see you next time.

* * *

**Angela**: That was a really big mess. 

**Kurama**: Are the fangirls gonna be okay?

**Angela**: Yeah, they will, they were just too excited.

**Kurama**: Good.

**Angela**: R&R

**Anna**: Angela, you need to go to the doctor for a memory check.

**Angela**: I did it again, I have an announcement for all YYH fangirls, (sorry fanboys) but please visit my profile and go to The YYH Fun Month with their Fans cause we really need your help in the characters, thank you for reading.


	3. The day Karasu died because of a song

**Anna**: Hi guys!

**Kurama**: Hey Anna, where's Angela?

**Anna**: She has a cold so I'm the only one her.

**Kurama**: Oh ok.

**Anna**: This is so great, I get to take over for a while.

**Kurama**: Why?

**Anna**: Angela never lets me take over cause she thinks I will go crazy.

**Kurama**: Well, you did have a hammer with you.

**Anna**: What's your point.

**Kurama**: (shakes his head) Nevermind.

**Anna**: Well why don't you do disclaimers.

**Kurama**: Anna doesn't own anything.

**Anna**: Right, on with the story.

* * *

Anna: Hi everybody, since my partner is sick, I'll be in charge today.

Yusuke: ...

Anna: Well, let's pick who's gonna sing...Karasu? And he's singing...If you were gay? Wow what a coincidence. (smirks evilly)

Yusuke: Why are you smiling?

Anna: Nothing. And by the way, Karasu come over here!

Karasu: Yeah?

Anna: (whispers something to Karasu)

Karasu: Are you sure it's safe to do that?

Anna: Yes it's perfectly safe. (cackles)

Yusuke: What were you whispering?

Anna: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YUSUKE! Now let's get on with it.

(lights focused on Kurama who was reading)

Kurama: Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

Karasu: Oh,hi Kurama!

Kurama: Umm..hi Karasu?

Karasu: Hey Kurama, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Kurama: (sarcasticly) That's very interesting.

Karasu: He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

Kurama: (irritated) Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

Anna: It's not yet lunch time!

Kurama: Who cares!

Karasu: Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Kurama...

Kurama: (angry) I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

Karasu: (smirks) Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Kurama.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Kurama:I don't want to talk about it,  
Karasu! This conversation is over!!!

Karasu: Yeah, but...

Kurama: OVER!!!

Karasu: Well, okay, but just so you know —  
If you were gay  
That'd be okay.  
I mean 'cause hey,  
I'd like you anyway.  
Because you see,  
If it were me,  
I would feel free  
To say that I was gay  
But I'm not gay.

Kurama: (shocked and angry) Karasu, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

Karasu: If you were queer

Kurama: Ah, Karasu!

Karasu: I'd still be here,

Kurama: Karasu, I'm trying to read this book.

Karasu: Year after year

Kurama: Ah, Karasu!

Karasu: Because you're dear  
To me,

Kurama: Argh!

Karasu: And I know that you

Kurama: What?

Karasu: Would accept me too,

Kurama: I would?

Karasu: If I told you today,  
"Hey! Guess what,  
I'm gay!"  
But I'm not gay.  
I'm happy  
Just being with you.

Kurama: High Button Shoes, Pal Kuronue...

Karasu: So what should it  
Matter to me  
What you do in bed  
With guys?

Kurama: Karasu, that is WRONG!!! (turning in to Yoko)

Karasu: No it's not!  
If you were gay  
I'd shout horray!

Kurama: I am not listening!

Karasu: And here I'd stay,

Kurama: La la la la la!

Karasu: But I wouldn't get  
In your way.

Kurama: Aaaah!

Karasu: You can count on me  
To always be  
Beside you everyday,  
To tell you it's okay,  
You were just born  
That way,  
And, as they say,  
It's in your DNA,  
You're gay!

Kurama: BUT I'M NOT GAY!!!!!

Karasu: If you were gay.

Kurama: Argh, (throws a blood sucking plant on Karasu) Take that!

Karasu: Anna, you said it was safe..

Anna: I lied.

Yusuke: Was this part of the show?

Anna: No, it was just my plan to kill Karasu so Kurama will be mine, what he was suppose to sing was I'm too sexy for my shirt. But I changed it so he could die! (cackles)

Everyone: (staring at Anna)

Anna: Did I say that out loud...

Everyone: Yes!

Anna: See you on the next chapter everyone..(walks away)

* * *

(everyone chases Anna for killing Karasu)

**Anna**: I have an announcement for all YYH fangirls, (sorry fanboys) but please visit my profile and go to The YYH Fun Month with their Fans cause we really need your help in the characters, thank you for reading. And I have to go! R&R.


	4. Karasu alive? Anna's lie

**Angela**: Hi everyone, I'm back!

**Kurama**: Curse you Anna..

**Angela**: What's wrong Kurama, what happened when I was gone?

**Kura**ma: I killed Karasu!

**Angela**: (gasps) Kurama, why did you kil Karasu?!?!?!?!

**Kurama**: Anna made Karasu sing If you were gay, which made me ad cause he was making me admit I was gay, then everyone found out that she only did that so she could have her revenge on Karasu!

**Angela**: Is that true?

**Kurama**: Do I look like I'm lying!?!?!?

**Angela**: Anna, come here!

**Anna**: (tiny voice) Yes?

**Angela**: Did you try to get your revenge for Karasu?

**Anna**: I did!

**Angela**: Why?

**Anna**: It's my sworn duty to kill everyone who likes Kurama!

**Angela**: I'll deal with this later..

**Kurama**: Angela doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Right, on with the story!

* * *

Angela: Karasu, are you okay?

Karsu: I'm fine know..

Angela: Sorry about the last chapter..

Karasu: It's ok.

Angela: Well, if it makes you feel better, you get to sing again!

Karasu: Okay. (walks up to the stage)

The door bursts open revealling many fangirls.

Fangirls: WE LOVE YO KARASU!!!

Angela: Everyone, take theire seats so the song can begin.

(music starts)

Karasu: I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love, love's going to leave me

Fangirl 1: AAAHHHH, KARASU, LOVE ME, I WON'T LEAVE YOU!!!!

Karasu: (winks at the fangirls)

Fangirls: (sighs)

Karasu: I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts (takes off his jacket and throws it to the crowd)

Fangirls: MINE!!! (rips the jacket apart)

Angela: O-kay (sweatdrops)

Karasu: And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

Fangirls: (squeals really loud the glasses break)

Karasu: And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing

Fangirls: KARASU YOU'RE SOOOOOOO HAWT!!!!!!!

Karasu: I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Fangirls: GO KARASU!!!!!

Karasu: I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

Fangirl 1: We should name this day, Karasu Appreciation Day!

Fangirls: YEAH!!!!

Karasu: And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that? (music stops)

Fangirls: GET WELL SOON KARASU!!!!! (leaves)

Angela: So, do you feel better now?

Karasu: Yeah, but I still don't think Anna's over with revenge.

Agela: Don't worry, I'll take care of her.

* * *

**Angela**: So Anna, say it!

**Anna**: (faces Karasu) I'm sory Karasu, for trying to kill you.

**Karasu**: It's okay.

**Angela**: What else?

**Anna**: I will never try to get revenge from you. (crosses her fingers)

**Angela**: Good, R&R

**Anna:** Angela! Why do you keep forgetting?

**Angela:** Ooops, I have an announcement for all YYH fangirls, (sorry fanboys) but please visit my profile and go to The YYH Fun Month with their Fans cause we really need your help in the characters, thank you for reading.

**Anna**: (seing everybody leaves) Suckers, I'll still get my revenge on you, Karasu. (cackles)


	5. Yukina's wish

**Angela**: Hi! I'm back, and so is Anna.

**Anna**: Hi guys!

**Karasu**: (gulps) She's back.

**Angela**: Don't worry, she made a promise, and she'll be dead if she breaks it... (glares at Anna)

**Anna**: Don't worry, I made a promise. (crosses his finger)

**Angela**: Good, why don't you do disclaimer.

**Anna**: Sure, Angela doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Great, on with the story.

* * *

Angela: Hi again everyone, my friend is back from the hospital. 

Anna: Well let's not waste any time, lets pick who's gonna sing.

Angela: Right...Yukina's gonna sing...Wind's Nocturne.

Anna: (giggles) This should be interesting.

Angela: You're right.

Kuwabara: Go Yukina!!!!

Hiei: Hn

(music starts)

Yukina: (smiles) Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today.

Into the starlit night,  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
Waiting on a shooting star.

Hiei: Yukina...

Yukina: (becomes sad) But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most, (lights turn off)  
We all need to believe there is hope.

Hiei: A wish...

Yukina: Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me, but,  
There's a hole within my soul.

Everybody except Kuwabara looks at Hiei.

Kurama and Yusuke: (snickers)

Yusuke: She's missing you.

Hiei: (glares)

Yukina: (looks like gonna cry) What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish, then, for a chance to see,  
Now all I need,

Angela and Anna: Desperatly

Yukina: Is my star to come...

(music ends)

Everybody: (claps)

Angela: Yukina, your performance was great, right Hiei? (smirks)

Hiei: I've seen worste, it was ok.

Yukina: I dedicated that song to my brother.

Everyone turned to Hiei again but now they're smirking.

Hiei: (irritated) WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!!!!

Everyone: Nothing.

Angela: Well it's time to say, sayonara, minna!

* * *

**Anna**: R&R

**Angela:** I have an announcement for all YYH fangirls, (sorry fanboys) but please visit my profile and go to The YYH Fun Month with their Fans cause we really need your help in the characters, thank you for reading.


	6. All Girls Concert

**Angela**: We're back, sorry we haven't updated for a while..

**Anna**: Angela got carried away by chatting.

**Angela**: It was fun.

**Anna**: Since she was banned for today, she decided to update.

**Angela**: Anyway, Kurama, why don't you do disclaimers.

**Kurama**: Angela doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Right, on with the story.

* * *

Anna: Well, let's pick who's gonna sing. 

Angela: And it's...Shizuru, and she's singing...Man, I feel like a woman?

Anna: ...

Angela: Since the boys had they're concert, we'll have a concert for the girls too.

Anna: And we're included.

Angela: But today, since that fangirl incident, we're gonna have some girls over...

Anna: And the boys just watch.

A couple of girls entered the room.

Angela: The girls who are singing are...Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, Koto, Juri, Mukuro, Anna, and Me.

Anna: All of you get to sit in the front this time.

They immidiatly went to that stage to sing.

(music starts)

Shizuru: I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

Girls: The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Angela: Fun

Anna: Fun

Shizuru: Oh, oh, oh

Yukina: Go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama: O.O Yukina?!?!

Botan: Men's shirts-short skirts

Yusuke: (snickers)

Keiko: Oh, oh, oh

Koto: Really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Chu: Go foxy.

Kurama: Hey, that's my nickname!

Yusuke: O.O

Juri: Oh, oh, oh

Mukuro: Get in the action-feel the attraction

Hiei: Hn

Anna: Color my hair-do what I dare

Angela: Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

All: Man! I feel like a woman!

Shizuru: The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

Angela: Not me...

Anna: (pulls Angela's hair down)

Angela: Hey!

All: The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Anna: Fun

Angela: Fun

Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Koto, Juri, Mukuro, and Anna: Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Angela: Man! I feel like a woman!

All: The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Anna: Fun

Angela: Fun

Shizuru: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Angela: I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

(music stops)

All: (cheered like there was no tommorow)

* * *

**Angela**: R&R

**Anna**: (clears her throat)

**Angela**: Oh, I almost forgot, I have an announcement for all YYH fangirls, (sorry fanboys) but please visit my profile and go to The YYH Fun Month with their Fans cause we really need your help in the characters, thank you for reading.


End file.
